A small sized working machine such as a chain saw, a cutting machine and the like is generally built with an air-cooled two cycle gasoline engine having a recoil starter. In actual operation, stop switch of the electric spark ignition system is first turned to its ON-state (allowing ignition) and thereafter the recoil rope of the recoil starter is pulled vigorously. As a result, a crank shaft of the engine starts to rotate and the engine starts running.
Heretofore, many times the recoil starter is operated while the stopping switch is still in the OFF-state (not allowing ignition) the user inadvertently failing to turn it to the ON-state.
In this case, even if fuel is supplied into a cylinder of the engine, no firing will occur in the cylinder because no spark is determined to the plug. If the user pulls the recoil rope several times, because the engine does not start, an excessive amount of fuel is continuously supplied into the cylinder without firing. Therefore, it is impossible to obtain proper air-fuel mixture. Further, there are many cases where engine starting becomes very difficult because of wetting of the spark plug.
The object of the present invention is to provide an alarm which at the time of starting of the engine warns the user that the engine stopping which is in OFF-state.